Blinking Game
by aewing
Summary: [Chapter 5 UPDATED] In which a not prince!Youngho finds himself in a small Korean town and Taeyong is definitely not a mermaid, but together maybe they can create their own fairy tale. Seo Youngho/Lee Taeyong. JohnYong. M in later chapters. Bahasa. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**BLINKING GAME**

Seo Youngho x Lee Taeyong

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Youngho selalu menyukai jeda di antara malam dan pagi. Saat sepi di mana bulan belum beranjak pergi dan matahari masih enggan untuk bersinar. Hanya saja, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan hiruk pikuk Manhattan, hingga fajar di kota kecil di tepi Korea ini terasa canggung untuknya. New York tidak pernah sesepi ini – sirene polisi, pekikan dan racauan pemabuk adalah suara latar yang familiar dan menenangkan baginya. Aneh memang. Tetapi suara-suara itu adalah suara rumah yang ia rindukan.

Sudah nyaris tiga minggu ia berada di Tongyeong. Menghabiskan waktu dengan bermalas-malasan, dan duduk terpaku di depan laptopnya. Dulu ia dapat dengan mudah menulis dua ratus kata jika editor nya sudah sibuk meneror telepon dan semua media sosial Youngho. Tetapi kini ia seperti kehilangan sentuhannya.

Sudah beratus-ratus halaman ia robek, puluhan draft dan files ia hapus dari laptopnya. Padahal kontraknya mengharuskan ia untuk paling tidak menyerahkan manuskrip novel terbarunya di Desember tahun ini. Untunglah agent Youngho – Sebastian, adalah orang yang dapat diandalkan, dan atas usaha negosiasi antara Sebastian dengan editornya lah Youngho dapat bebas menyepi seperti ini.

Meski demikian, kebebasan ini rasanya mungkin tidak akan berlangsung lama. Seharusnya ia sudah mengirimkan draft awal dari novel terbaru nya Jum'at lalu, tetapi pikiran Youngho terasa buntu. Itulah sebabnya mengapa pagi ini ia sibuk berlari di tepian pantai untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Angin pantai terasa dingin di pipi Youngho meski saat ini peluh mulai membanjiri punggungnya. Di tepian horizon, matahari mulai malu-malu bersinar membuat langit bersemburat layaknya lembayung. _The magical hours_. Begitu yang sering dikatakan Ibunya saat Youngho masih kecil. Saat di mana peri-peri mulai bangun dan pergi menyeberang menuju pulau tempat mereka tinggal. Dulu ia percaya sekali dengan cerita-cerita itu, bahkan mungkin sampai saat ini pun ia masih mempercayainya. _Hopeless romantics_ begitu komentar Sehun sahabatnya. Youngho memang pecinta roman picisan, tidak salah kan kalau ia juga berprofesi sebagai penulis?

Jadi kalau ada yang bilang ke Youngho bahwa _fairy_ tinggal di pantai ini, ia mungkin akan mempercayai nya. Walau sepertinya untuk tempat dengan pantai seindah ini puteri duyung adalah kemungkinan yang lebih besar. Pantai ini memiliki banyak batu besar yang cocok sebagai tempat singgah seorang Putri Duyung. Seperti batu putih di ujung pantai sana, terletak persis di depan tepian pantai.

Tunggu. Mata Youngho terbelalak seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin mendekati batu tersebut. Di atas batu putih itu terlihat satu sosok sedang berdiri menatap laut. Aneh sekali. Biasanya pantai masih sangatlah sepi di waktu-waktu seperti ini. Tetapi rupanya Youngho bukanlah satu-satu nya orang yang berada di pantai.

Seolah mendengar pikiran Youngho, sosok itu menoleh ke arah Youngho.

Dan ia sangatlah tampan, Youngho sampai berhenti dari lari nya. Bukan hanya tampan tetapi juga cantik. Mata yang tajam, rahang yang seperti dipahat dari marmer dan hidung yang lurus, sosok itu seperti tokoh _fairy tale_ yang hidup menjadi nyata.

" _... Mermaid_?"

* * *

"Apakah Korea juga punya dongeng seperti _Little Mermaid_?"

Moon Taeil hanya menatap kosong saat Youngho melontarkan pertanyaan itu dengan tiba-tiba. Walau mereka baru kenal selama dua minggu, tetapi Taeil sepertinya sudah cukup paham dengan karakter Youngho yang cukup random. Mungkin itulah pembawaan seorang penulis.

"Kenapa?" Taeil balik bertanya sembari tangannya sibuk menata rangkaian mug, gelas dan berbagai pecah belah lainnya. Kota kecil ini mungkin tidak memiliki Starbucks, tetapi kafe Blue Moon tempat Taeil bekerja sebagai barista mungkin merupakan salah satu kafe terbaik yang pernah Youngho kunjungi. Setelah puas dengan deretan mug yang tertata rapi, Taeil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Youngho. "Apakah kau bertemu dengan Putri Duyung?"

Youngho menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal, "Sepertinya begitu. Walau aku yakin dia laki-laki. _I mean he's so handsome, bro_."

"Hyung. _Not bro_." Taeil memang lebih tua satu tahun dari Youngho tetapi jujur saja, Youngho itu suka gagap jika harus mengikuti adat Korea. Bukan salahnya, ia besar dan lahir di Amerika. Ibunya juga tidak pernah memaksa ia untuk mengikuti tradisi keluarga besarnya.

"Taeil-hyung~ _don't be so mean_ ," ujar Youngho dengan gaya yang diimut-imutkan. Yang digoda juga tidak bereaksi apa-apa, dia sudah kebal dengan kelakuan Youngho.

"Ah kamu, mana ada yang namanya Putri Duyung di dunia ini."

"Tapi si Putri Duyung itu tampan sekali. Benar-benar seperti dongeng. Tidak mungkin ada manausia setampan itu. Lagipula rasanya aku juga belum pernah melihat sosoknya di kota ini."

"Siapa?" tanya Tuan Youngwoon yang baru saja tiba. Lelaki paruh baya itu bertubuh tinggi dan besar, seperti Youngho. Ia serius dan sangat tenang dalam pembawaannya. Serius tetapi juga ramah, Tuan Youngwoon tinggal seorang diri di Tongyeong sejak berpisah dari isterinya.

"Ah owner-sshi. Anak ini selalu mengganggu ku," keluh Taeil.

"Putri Duyung," potong Youngho. "Maksud ku tadi aku bertemu Putri Duyung." Wajah Youngho memanas, dia pasti terlihat bodoh sekali saat ini.

Untungnya Tuan Youngwoon hanya tersenyum simpul. "Apa kamu yakin? Dulu memang sering ada desas desus tentang peri atau apapun itu, tapi aku rasa di abad ke 21 ini tidak mungkin ada yang seperti itu kan?"

"Tidak ada yang namanya Putri Duyung atau peri," imbuh Taeil sembari memutar bola mata nya.

" _Well_ ," Youngho memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Yang jelas dia pasti bukan manusia, tampan sekali soalnya."

Taeil tiba-tiba tertawa keras, "Youngho-yah, jangan-jangan kamu terpesona ya dengan makhluk itu."

Tuan Youngwoon juga terkekeh pelan. "Memang ia setampan apa?"

"Seperti tokoh manga yang jadi nyata!"

"Manga?"

"Manhwa maksud nya, owner-sshi."

"Aaa, seperti komik?"

Youngho mengangguk dengan antusias. "Dia benar-benar tampan. Aku seperti melihat tokoh utama Final Fantasy menjadi hidup."

Tuan Youngwoon mengernyit sebelum kemudian terkekeh seolah-olah ia tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Youngho. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau coba sampaikan, Youngho-ah. Tetapi... hmm rasanya mungkin aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud."

"Ah. Owner-sshi apakah maksudmu itu dirinya?" " _What, what_. Siapa?"

Tuan Youngwoon tertawa melihat perilaku Youngho dan Taeil. "Aku tidak bisa bilang, tapi Youngho-ah dia bukan peri. Bukan juga Putri Duyung."

Youngho sebenarnya tidak benar-benar berpikir kalau yang namanya peri atau Putri Duyung itu memang ada, tetapi ia tidak mengingkari bahwa ada sedikit rasa sedih yang timbul di hatinya.

"Jangan kecewa begitu Youngho-ah," hibur Tuan Youngwoon sembari menepuk lembut bahunya. Matanya bersinar penuh rahasia saat ia berkata, "Kalau kau beruntung, mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengannya dalam waktu dekat."

* * *

Youngho mendesah dengan kesal. Langit yang tadinya biru cerah kini menjadi kelabu. Hujan juga sepertinya tidak akan reda dalam waktu dekat. Ia menyesal telah melewatkan ramalan cuaca hari ini hingga akibatnya kini ia harus berlari-lari mencari tempat berteduh supaya laptop di dalam messenger bagnya tidak basah.

Sebenarnya hari ini ia berencana untuk mengunjungi Blue Moon dan mungkin menyepi selama satu atau dua jam untuk merapikan draft bukunya yang masih terbaikan. Tetapi apa daya hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur dan mengacaukan semuanya.

Youngho terlalu sibuk menggerutu hingga ia tidak menyadari keberadaan satu sosok di depannya. Pada saat ia tersadar semuanya sudah terlambat. Benturan antara dirinya dengan orang asing tersebut sudah tidak terelakkan. Sosok di depannya terguling di aspal yang licin sedangkan Youngho secara refleks berusaha menyelamatkan messenger bag yang ia rangkul agar tidak jatuh terbanting. Dalam usahanya Youngho malah jatuh terjerembab dan menindih sosok yang sudah terjatuh itu.

Youngho mengerjapkan matanya. Lengannya terasa sakit karena telah menahan berat badannya supaya tidak menghimpit sosok di bawahnya. Youngho terkejut saat ia menyadari bahwa di depannya adalah sosok Putri Duyung yang kerap mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Dan sosok itu kini mengerang kesakitan.

" _Shit – shit. Sorry, I'm so sorry_." Youngho cepat-cepat memindahkan tubuhnya dari figur si Putri Duyung yang matanya yang kini tampak berkaca-kaca.

" _Are you okay_?" tanya Youngho dalam bahasa Inggris sebelum ia sadar bahwa mungkin si Putri Duyung terintimidasi dengan penggunaan kata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris. "Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya yang tampak merah dan menggoda. _What the fuck_ Youngho. _That is just great_ , rutuk Youngho dalam hati. _What a gentleman you are._

"A-aku tidak apa-apa."

Ok. Rasanya Youngho harus merevisi kata-katanya. Dengan suara berat dan tajam seperti itu, sudah pasti sosok di depan Youngho bukanlah seorang Putri Duyung. Tetapi sosok itu memang sangat cantik. Mata yang tajam dan kulit seputih alabaster, seperti pahatan patung saja. _Shit, Youngho get a grip on yourself_.

"Maafkan aku," Youngho menjulurkan tangannya guna membantu si Putri Duyung bangkit. Pemuda itu tampak ragu-ragu sebelum ia akhirnya meraih tangan Youngho. Dengan meringis kesakitan dan sedikit tertatih-tatih, akhirnya Youngho berhasil membawa pemuda itu untuk berteduh di bawah payungan kanopi etalase toko terdekat.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Youngho sekali lagi, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah apalagi setelah ia mendapati sosok di depannya basah kuyup.

Dengan celana jeans yang terkoyak di bagian lutut.

Yang sekarang mulai berwarna merah.

" _Oh my god. You're bleeding_!" Panik, Youngho berlutut dan buru-buru menjulurkan lengannya di belakang tungkai jenjang dan punggung si Putri Duyung untuk membopongnya ke klinik terdekat.

" _Stop, stop_!" Putri Duyung menahan gerak Youngho dengan lengannya. " _I'm fine_."

Youngho terkesiap dan buru-buru menjauh. Kacau sekali Youngho hari ini, sudah menabrak orang sembarangan kini ia dengan seenaknya telah menginvasi _personal space_ si Putri Duyung. "Ah maaf, maaf!" Ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Aku baik baik saja," sahut pemuda itu, "... Uhm tetapi mungkin tasmu sekarang sudah tidak tertolong..."

Tas apa? Astaga Youngho sampai lupa dengan laptop yang sudah susah payah ia coba selamatkan. Dengan buru-buru Youngho berlari ke arah tas nya yang teronggok di trotoar. Dan nyaris menangis ketika mendapati betapa kuyupnya messenger bag navy kesayangannya. Semoga saja laptop di dalamnya baik-baik saja.

Tetapi hal itu tidak penting. Youngho sudah melukai Putri Duyung yang manis itu. Ia harus cepat cepat dibawa ke klinik, jangan sampai lukanya infeksi.

Sayangnya, saat Youngho membalikkan badannya, yang ia temui hanyalah jalanan kosong yang sepi. Si Putri Duyung sudah menghilang, seperti buih ombak yang kembali ke laut lepas.

 **~TBC**

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Hello! Salam kenal ^^ Ini FF pertama aku di FFNet setelah bertahun tahun absen. Sampe lupa username dan cara upload FF ke web lol. Kayaknya di sini atau di AO3 jarang banget ya FF nya JohnYong, padahal mereka super adorable, akhirnya karena ga sabar nulis sendiri deh. Oia FF ini akan diusahakan diupdate tiap Senin, so stay tune!

Maafkeun jika bahasanya aneh, ga biasa nulis in bahasa ^^; susah banget ya ternyata. Cape banget juga formatting nya :( Thumbs up buat para author di sini deh

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! And if you do please don't hesitate to comment and/or review because I live for them \o/


	2. Chapter 2

**BLINKING GAME**

Seo Youngho x Lee Taeyong

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Langit sudah gelap ketika Youngho akhirnya menutup layar laptopnya. Kursi-kursi sudah dirapikan dan hanya senandung Donghyuk yang mengisi ruangan yang kafe yang sepi. Menghela nafas, Youngho paling tidak bisa merasa lega sedikit. Hari ini ia berhasil menyelesaikan satu bab novelnya.

Ada sesuatu dari kafe ini yang membuat Youngho merasa sangat nyaman saat menulis. Ia tidak tahu apa itu, mungkin aroma kopi yang selalu ada di udara, mungkin juga alunan lagu-lagu cinta lama yang dulu juga sering dimainkan ibu nya. Sudah setahun sejak kepergian almarhumah ibu nya, tiga tahun sejak Youngho berhenti menulis untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan beliau. Luka di hati Youngho sudah mulai pulih. Meski kata-kata masih enggan mengalir dari jarinya, tetapi setidaknya hatinya suidah terasa lega. Inspirasi sudah mulai berkelebat di kepalanya.

Dan ah, si Putri Duyung. Ia selalu membayangi Youngho. Di kepalanya ia melihat sosok itu sebagai alien yang kesepian, ksatria yang sedang menyepi karena kalah perang, atau pemuda biasa yang sedang mencari tempatnya di dunia ini. Hmm banyak plot dengan sosok Putri Duyung itu sebagai tokoh utamanya. Mungkin kah Youngho sudah menemukan _muse_ -nya?

"Hyung," tanya Donghyuk, "Kau sudah selesai kan?"

Youngho mendongak dan melihat sosok Donghyuk yang sedang cemberut menatap dirinya dengan sedikit sebal. Imut sekali.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kafe ini sudah mau tutup?" goda Youngho

"Ah hyung, kau sama saja dengan Taeil-hyung. Katanya ' _Donghyuk kamu jangan tutup sama Youngho selesai ya, jangan juga sampai temanku datang!_ ' Menyebalkan sekali," keluh Donghyuk, "Padahal besok kan Minggu, aku lebih baik main dengan Mark saja kalau begini."

"Yah, aku sih sudah selesai. Tapi teman Taeil-hyung belum datang kan? _So... You're stuck here_ ," canda Youngho.

"Kau tak membantu sama sekali, hyung!" Donghyuk lebih pendek dari Youngho dan ia terlihat menggemaskan dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Youngho ingin menggodanya seperti seorang kakak ke adik.

Saat Youngho baru saja akan mengacak-acak poni Donghyuk, lonceng kafe berdenting. Dan di ambang pintu seorang pemuda berdiri dengan ragu-ragu. Ia memakai hoodie hitam yang menutupi kepalanya dan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Aa, maaf kami sudah tutup," sambut Donghyuk.

"Aku teman Taeil," jawab pemuda itu dengan suara pelan akibat tertutup masker. "Ada yang ia titipkan untuk ku."

Donghyuk tersenyum lebar, "Ah jadi teman Taeil-hyung ya. Sebentar-sebentar aku ke backroom dulu untuk mengambil kopi pesananmu."

Ruangan menjadi sunyi saat Donghyuk pergi ke backroom. Youngho anehnya tidak merasa canggung meski ia cukup sadar kalau pemuda di sebelahnya tampak gelisah. Tangannya bergerak-gerak menarik ujung lengan hoodienya hingga hanya jarinya yang terlihat.

"Maaf, tetapi apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Yang ditanya terkesiap dan Youngho melihat mata itu. Ia pasti tidak salah! Mata itu adalah sepasang mata bola si Putri Duyung. Jantung Youngho berdegup kencang. "Kamu..."

 _And just his luck._ Seperti film horor klise, saat itu tiba-tiba aliran listrik terputus. Seketika ruangan menjadi gelap dan terdengar teriakan kaget Donghyuk dari belakang.

" _Donghyuk, you're okay?_ " teriak Youngho dengan khawatir. Matanya sendiri masih berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan kegelapan yang tiba-tiba menyergap.

" _Fine. Fine_ ," balas Donghyuk. "Aku baik-baik saja hyung, sebentar akan aku cek generatornya sekalian aku carikan senter juga."

"Ok. Hati-hati, Donghyuk."

Youngho bernafas lega. Ia terlalu banyak nonton film horor, tetapi ia juga tahu bahwa kota ini sangatlah aman. Dan Donghyuk meskipun bertubuh kecil tetapi juga kuat.

Oh ia lupa. Masih ada si Putri Duyung di ruangan itu. "Maaf. Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

Hanya sunyi tetapi lamat-lamat Youngho mendengar deru nafas yang tidak teratur di dekatnya. Si Putri Duyung sudah menjauh dari Youngho, di kegelapan Youngho samar-samar melihat bahwa sosok itu kini terpojok di sudut ruangan dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya seolah-olah ia berlindung dari sesuatu.

Berusaha meredam rasa paniknya, dengan pelan Youngho mendekati sosok itu. "Umm... maaf, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

Nafas pemuda itu terdengar memburu begitu ia menyadari bahwa Youngho bergerak ke arahnya. Mungkin ini imajinasi Youngho yang kelewatan, tetapi apakah itu isak kecil yang ia dengar?

" _It's okay, it's okay_." Tersadar akan kepanikan yang sedang melanda pemuda itu, Youngho berhenti melangkah. Ia kemudian bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Maaf, apakah aku boleh mendekat ke arah mu?"

Hanya sunyi sampai akhirnya ada gumaman pelan, "Y-ya... _Please..._ "

Menarik nafas dalam, Youngho sedikit lega. "Okay. Aku ke arah mu ya..."

Satu langkah, dua langkah. Sampai akhirnya Youngho berjarak setengah meter dari sosok itu. Terlihat bayangan kedua tangan yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Hati Youngho terasa sesak melihat figur itu.

"Aku ke sampingmu. Apakah boleh?"

Sosok itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Dengan hati-hati, Youngho melangkah hingga ia berada di sisi pemuda itu. Ia lebih pendek dari Youngho tetapi sosoknya terasa solid. Ada kehangatan saat bahu mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Youngho berusaha mengatur nafasnya, supaya pemuda itu tidak bertambah panik.

Ada isak kecil, tetapi Youngho menahan dirinya untuk tidak merengkuh sosok itu. Ia hanya bisa berbisik dan berharapa agar sosok itu mendengarnya, " _It's alright, I'm here. I'm here..._ "

Pelan-pelan isak itu mulai menghilang, dan nafas pemuda itu mulai teratur lagi. Ada sedikit rasa lega saat tangan yang semula menutupi wajah itu kini berada di sisi Youngho. Punggung tangan mereka nyaris bersentuhan, dan Youngho mendengar deru nafas yang tercekat tetapi pemuda itu tidak menarik dirinya.

Ada jeda sunyi di antara mereka hingga tiba-tiba terdengar langkah Donghyuk dengan senter di tangannya. "Ah maafkan aku. Tadi aku baru saja menelepon Taeil-hyung, Sepertinya terjadi blackout di seluruh kota. Jadi aku sekalian mengunci pintu belakang supaya aku dapat menutup kafe ini sekarang."

"Senternya hanya ada satu?" tanya Youngho.

"Ah iya, aku cuma menemukan satu tadi. Kamu bisa membawanya kok Youngho-hyung," ujar Donghyuk sembari mengunci pintu kafe.

"Oh iya, ini kopi pesananmu, Taeyong-hyung kan ya?" tanya Donghyuk sembari menyodorkan satu kotak berbungkus coklat.

Youngho meraih bungkusan itu dan senter dari tangan Donghyuk. "Hey!"

"Kamu kan kenal daerah ini, aku dan... eh Taeyong?" Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku dan Taeyong tidak kenal daerah ini, jadi kami perlu senternya."

Donghyuk merengut sebal. "Ya ya terserah hyung saja, itu memang untuk hyung kok. Aku pulang dulu ya. Bye!"

Sepeninggal Donghyuk, Youngho dan Taeyong berdiri dengan canggung. Youngho bingung. Taeyong sepertinya tidak dalam kedaan yang cukup baik untuk pulang sendirian. Apalagi dengan keadaan kota yang gelap gulita. Tetapi Youngho tidak yakin kalau Taeyong akan membolehkan Youngho untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi," ucap Taeyong dengan pelan. "Aku Lee Taeyong. Aku minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu tadi di dalam."

Lee Taeyong. Nama yang bagus. Akhirnya Youngho tahu nama si Putri Duyung yang misterius. Ia juga lega, karena paling tidak apa yang ia lakukan tadi sudah membantu Taeyong.

"Aku Seo Youngho. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

* * *

Youngho berlari kecil sembari menyeka peluh di lehernya. Pagi masih terasa dingin tetapi setelah berlari sejauh 3 KM tentu saja udara terasa gerah dan panas bagi Youngho. Ia memang tidak pernah absen dalam melakukan kebiasaannya ini. Hobi yang disarankan oleh Sebastian saat ia mulai larut dalam kebuntuan menulis. Berlari menjernihkan pikiran Youngho. Membuat ia terus bergerak dan melawan keraguan yang mengendap di dirinya.

Rumah kecil tempat Youngho tinggal selama beberapa minggu terakhir terletak tidak jauh dari pantai tetapi juga cukup dekat jika Youngho ingin berkunjung ke tengah kota. Bangunannya sederhana tetapi nyaman, sedikit tradisional dengan lantai kayu dan pintu dan jendela yang terbuat dari hanji dan kaca.

Dan saat ini di dalam rumah tersebut, seorang Lee Taeyong sedang tertidur.

Dada Youngho terasa sedikit berdebar ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya. "Aku sudah kembali." Ada sedikit rasa tidak sabar dalam hatinya, mengetahui bahwa Teayong dedang berada di dekatnya. Di jalur orbit Youngho.

Ini aneh. Youngho tidak asing dengan perasaan tertarik dengan seorang lelaki meski semua mantan kekasihnya adalah perempuan. Youngho juga cukup terbuka untuk menerima bahwa ia tak hanya tertarik dengan perempuan, namun juga dengan lelaki. Tetapi biarpun begitu, hanya Taeyong sosok lelaki yang mampu menarik hati nya dengan sedemikan kuatnya.

Ia tidak percaya bahwa Taeyong mempercayainya dengan sangat hingga ia tidak menolak saat Youngho menyarankan ia untuk menginap saja di kediaman nya.

" _Umm... maksudku ini sudah terlalu malam. Dan gelap. Dan aku tidak familiar dengan kota ini." Youngho menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup. "Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan mu pulang sendirian dalam kegelapan ini. Aku tak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh – maksudku bukan berarti aku mengajakmu karena aku ingin melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Aaah maaf maaf aku jadi melantur."_

 _Taeyong menarik turun maskernya dan tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Youngho yang sangat tidak cool. Dan Youngho masih saja terpesona dengan sosoknya yang cantik. Cepet-cepat ia menutup mulutnya, takut terlihat bodoh._

" _Baiklah."_

" _Benarkah?" Youngho tidak percaya tetapi ia juga tersenyum lebar. "Syukurlah, aku bisa tidak tidur jika tahu kamu berjalan sendirian di kegelapan seperti ini."_

 _Teayong tersenyum simpul. Manis sekali. "Kamu memang orang baik ya, Seo Youngho."_

Dan kini hati Youngho semakin lemah begitu ia mendapati rangkaian piring berisi sarapan di meja makan yang biasanya kosong.

Dengan penuh harap, Youngho beranjak ke dapur. Berharap untuk bertemu dengan Putri Duyung yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Ia sedikit kecewa ketika mendapati bahwa Taeyong sudah menghilang dari rumahnya. Apakah memang mereka tidak berjodoh? Hati Youngho terasa berat.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian, Youngho tersenyum. Di atas meja, di sisi cangkir kopi yang masih hangat, ada secarik kertas.

" _Youngho-sshi,_

 _Terima kasih atas bantuan mu tadi malam. Terima kaish karena tidak bertanya kenapa aku seperti itu. Maaf aku pergi tanpa pamit. Aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu dan aku perlu space untuk menenangkan diriku. Aku orang aneh ya? Tolong jangan menganggap aku sebagai orang yang buruk :( Aku senang akhirnya aku tahu namamu. Ini KKT ID ku: TY0701. Please add me, I want to be friends with you_

 _Sekali lagi terima kasih karena selalu mengurusku dengan baik :)_

 _TY"_

Dengan hati-hati Youngho melipat kertas itu dan menyimpannya kotak kayu kecil peninggalan ibunya. Ini mungkin bukan awal yang Youngho inginkan, tetapi ini tetaplah sebuah awal.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NOTES** _ **:**_ Another update yay! Wow aku seneng banget ternyata fic ini banyak yang nungguin. Padahal masih ga jelas lho ya. Hehehehehe makasih untuk yang udah baca, review, fav and/or follow. Saya terharu. Udah lama ga nulis, karatan. Eh ternyata masih ada yang mau baca

Bener banget! Kenapa ya JohnYong very, very rarepair padahal momen mereka mayan lho tapi ga ada yang ngebahas. Giliran cari di tumblr, malah ga ada yang update. Liat di twitter, bahasanya Thai semua ;_; sediiiiih banget

Anyway, jadi ada yang bisa nebak Taeyong kenapa? Sabar ya, ini fic emang slow burn banget. Tapi aku usahain reguler diupdate. Paling ngga tiap minggu/senin hehehehe. Aku juga udah ada satu ide baru untuk JohnYong fic. Tapi nanti aja, fokus ke ini dulu. Sekali lagi makasih ya udah baca. Please leave review etc yaaa kalau mau. Cheers ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**BLINKING GAME**

Seo Youngho x Lee Taeyong

 **Chapter 3**

"Yo, Mark Lee!" teriak Youngho dengan semangat.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan segera berlari ke arah Youngho dengan ekspresi gembira. "Hyung, aku pikir kau tak akan datang!"

" _Oh please_ , mana mungkin aku melewatkan chuseok pertamaku di Korea. Biarpun passport ku terdaftar sebagai US citizens, begini juga aku masih orang Korea," kekeh Youngho sembari mengacak-acak rambut Mark yang kali ini berwarna pirang. "Kau berani juga ya, mencat rambut mu dengan mencolok seperti ini."

"Aish," keluh Mark sambil berusaha merapikan rambutnya dengan sia-sia, "Aku kalah taruhan dengan Donghyuk akibatnya rambutku harus menjadi _ramen hair for the rest of the month"_

"Hmm, aku tak akan tanya kalian taruhan soal apa. Aku yakin pasti ini soal hal bodoh yang tidak penting."

" _You know us so well_ , hyung," canda Mark dalam bahasa Inggris yang fluent.

" _Man, you don't know how grateful I am to find you here. I thought I was the only foreigner in the town. So lonely_."

"Aww hyung, jangan melodrama begitu. Sekarang sudah beda kan? Taeil-hyung juga sudah lebih ramah dengan mu." Nama asli Mark adalah Lee Minhyung. Sewaktu ia masih tinggal di Kanada, semua orang memanggilnya Mark. Tetapi seperti Youngho, ia kini tinggal dan hidup di Tongyeong karena orang tuanya yang berprofesi sebagai ilmuwan bio-ecology kini sedang sibuk melakukan riset di cagar alam Tongyeong.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan tipe yang senang dengan drama," canda Youngho. Ia menyayangi Mark selayaknya adiknya sendiri. Anak itu manis dan menyenangkan. Karena itulah ia langsung mengiyakan saat Mark mengundangnya untuk merayakan chuseok bersam-sama. Ini juga kali pertama ia merasakan riuhnya chuseok di Korea. Tongyeong yang biasanya sepi terasa padat karena banyak orang pulang ke keluarganya masing-masing. Lebih ramai.

"Hyung, mari masuk." Sebaliknya, rumah Mark terlihat sepi, tidak seperti rumah-rumah di sekitarnya yang riuh dengan kehadiran keluarga yang berkumpul. Ruang keluarga juga terlihat kosong tanpa rangkaian hidangan.

"Orang tua mu tidak ada di rumah?"

"Tidak. Mereka ke Busan untuk merayakan chuseok dengan kakek nenek ku. Aku tak ikut karena tak dapat tiket."

" _Ah I see. So, it's only you and me, bro_!" Youngho tersenyum lebar, ia sudah membayangkan game apa saja yang akan ia mainkan dengan Mark.

Tetapi Mark hanya tertawa sebelum ia beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai dua. " _Maybe. Make yourself at home, hyung_. Ada yang harus aku cek dulu."

" _Okay_ ," sahut Youngho sembari melepaskan coat hitam yang ia pakai. Ruangan ini lapang dan hangat, menghilangkan sedikit sesak di dada Youngho. Pagi ini ia nyaris menangis karena teringat almarhumah ibu nya. Sebagai anak tunggal dan sepeninggal ibunya, Youngho hidup sebatang kara. Ia punya banyak teman, tetapi orang-orang yang dapat ia akui sebagai keluarga nyaris tidak ada.

Chuseok ini adalah chuseok ketiga yang ia rayakan sendirian. Dulu waktu masih tinggal di Amerika, ia rutin pulang ke Chicago untuk merayakannya dengan ibunya. Meski Youngho tidak terlalu familiar dengan tradisi Korea, tetapi ia ingat akan kue-kue kecil manis yang disajikan saat ia bertandang ke keluarga Jung, tetangganya. Juga tradisi permainan kecil yang selalu ada.

Ada suara langkah-langkah kaki kecil sebelum Mark memunculkan kepalanya dari balik _hallway_. "Hyung, apa kau kenal dengan kakak sepupuku?"

"Hmm?" respon Youngho sambil lalu. Ia ragu ia bisa kenal dengan sepupu Mark. Kenalan Youngho di Korea bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Katanya dia kenal dengan mu?"

"Namanya siapa?"

"Yang dia maksud itu aku. Hai, Youngho-yah," sapa Taeyong sambil tersenyum dari balik punggung Mark. Dia terlihat tampan dengan sweater abu-abu dan ripped jeans yang membalut kakinya yang jenjang ( _seriously, how could a guy have such slender legs?_ )

Hati Youngho melambung. Ia nyaris saja tersandung saat melangkah ke arah Taeyong karena saking excited-nya. Untung Youngho cepat menguasai dirinya hingga ia tidak terlihat terlalu bodoh. Meski ia curiga tawa cekikikan Mark menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya. "H – hey!"

Taeyong tampak sehat dan baik-baik saja. Youngho lega sekali. Sejujurnya beberapa hari terakhir, ia bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan Taeyong. Pemuda itu sepertinya tidak nyaman dengan keramaian dan riuhnya perayaan chuseok pasti akan mempengaruhi Taeyong.

Lagipula meskipun ia dan Taeyong rutin mengirimkan pesan via Kakao Talk, Youngho dan Taeyong belum pernah bertemu lagi secara langsung. Youngho tidak ingin memaksakan keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Ia cukup senang dengan interaksi mereka secara online.

"Kalian adalah sepupu?" tanya Youngho.

"Benar sekali!" jawab Mark dengan bangga, "Apa kau tak sadar kalau kami berdua sama-sama bermarga Lee?"

Youngho hanya menyeringai kecil. "Kalian tidak mirip, mana bisa aku tahu kalau kau sepupuan dengan Taeyong yang tampan begini?"

Pipi Taeyong sedikit memerah tetapi Mark terlihat kecewa, Youngho tidak tahan untuk tidak menggodanya. Dia beda sekali dengan Donghyuk yang suka kelewatan. Maka ia rengkuh Mark dan memeluknya dengan erat sampai anak itu protes. " _Aww dude_..."

"Youngho-hyung, kamu menyebalkan," dengus Mark dengan sebal, sebelum ia akhirnya tersenyum lebar.

Youngho hanya tertawa. Ia berpaling ke arah Taeyong dan membuka tangannya, "Kalau kamu? Boleh aku peluk juga?" Youngho hanya bercanda dan Taeyong juga seperti menahan nafasnya begitu Youngho mendekat.

Karena itulah Youngho tampak kaget ketika Taeyong mendekatinya dan melingkarkan tangannya dengan lembut di pinggang Youngho. Taeyong terasa hangat dan nyaman, seperti rumah. Youngho merengkuh bahu Taeyong yang terbalut sweater lembut dan tersenyum kecil. Hatinya kini juga terasa hangat.

Ini pasti, adalah salah satu momen chuseok terbaik di hidup Youngho.

* * *

Youngho tidak percaya ini. _Of course, he can cook. Of course he'd be so perfect! Aaargh Lee Taeyong!_

"Hyung, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Aaah, pajeon ini enak sekali!" sahut Youngho dengan antusias. Ia tidak berbohong. Jeon buatan Taeyong mirip sekali dengan buatan ibunya. "Taeyong, siapapun nanti pasangan mu pasti ia sangat beruntung ya."

Yang dipuji tersenyum lebar sebelum ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk. Ujung telinga Taeyong tampak memerah. Menggoda sekali. Youngho tidak mengerti. Taeyong itu tampan tetapi juga cantik. Pembawaannya kalem tetapi sering salah tingkah sendiri. Youngho jadi gemas.

Untung saja Mark menyikut pinggang Youngho sebelum faktor cool Youngho semakin menipis akibat dari cengirannya yang bodoh. "Youngho-hyung, piring-piring ini berat. Kau bantu aku ya bawa ini ke dapur."

Di dapur, Mark dan Youngho berakhir dengan acara mencuci piring sementara Taeyong membersihkan ruangan tempat mereka makan. Dengan tekun mereka bekerja dan membersihkan seluruh peralatan masak serta pecah belah yang kotor.

"Hyung, kau sudah berapa lama kenal dengan Taeyong-hyung?"

"Mungkin satu bulan lebih. Kenapa?"

"Kamu benar-benar buta tentang Korea ya... Apa kamu tak tahu Taeyong-hyung itu siapa?" tanya Mark sambil menyodorkan piring untuk dikeringkan.

"Eh. Apakah Taeyong-hyung mu orang penting?" Youngho langsung merasa bodoh. Tentu saja. Sosok setampan Taeyong sudah pasti bukan orang biasa-biasa saja.

"Dia..." Mark terdiam sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya, "Apa kau tak menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Taeyong-hyung?"

Youngho memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Mark dalam-dalam. " _Is this a test_?"

Mark balik menatap Youngho dengan serius. " _What do you think_ , hyung?"

Youngho memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu ia harus memberikan jawaban yang tepat. Menarik nafas dalam, Youngho akhirnya berkata, "Aku tahu ia tidak suka disentuh. Aku tahu... dia merasa tak nyaman di ruangan yang penuh dengan kerumunan." Youngho menggigit bibirnya. "Dia tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa, tetapi aku tahu. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, ia tampak diliputi kesedihan. Ketakutan juga. Matanya... seperti dihantui kenangan yang tidak diinginkan."

Mark masih tidak berespon dan Youngho berusaha untuk jujur. "Aku bukan siapa-siapa nya Taeyong. Aku juga tahu tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk meringankan bebannya. Tetapi hyung mu, ia orang yang baik. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian begitu saja."

Mata Mark kini terlihat memerah. Youngho jadi khawatir. Jangan-jangan ia sudah menyinggung Mark. Jangan-jangan Mark tidak nyaman dengan ketertarikan sesama jenis. "Mark, kamu tak apa-apa kan?"

Yang ditanya buru-buru menyapukan punggung tangannya ke wajahnya sendiri. Bahunya terlihat bergetar sebelum Mark akhirnya menguasai dirinya. Ia menatap Youngho dengan mata yang berkilau seperti hendak akan menangis.

"Taeyong-hyung ... _he's been through a lot_." Mark menunduk dan menambahkan dengan lirih, " _But his story is not my story to tell_."

Youngho terdiam. Ia tahu itu. Walau Taeyong tidak bercerita, tetapi Youngho dapat merasakan kecemasan dan ketakutan yang kadang muncul di tatapannya yang kosong. Hati Youngho terasa sakit setiap ia mengingat bagaimana Taeyong terisak-isak sendirian di kegelapan.

Mark akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum ke arah Youngho, kali ini senyumnya terasa tulus dan hangat. " _You're a good guy, hyung. I'm glad he found you_."

Youngho merasa bahwa ia baru saja lolos dari lubang jarum. Ia tertawa kecil. Merasa lega. " _I hope so_ tapi kurasa aku lah yang beruntung karena telah bertemu dengan hyung-mu."

* * *

Malam sudah menjelang pada saat Youngho akhirnya pamit untuk pulang. Mark dengan matanya yang separuh mengantuk mengantarkan Youngho sampai pintu depan sebelum Taeyong menyusul di belakangnya, lengkap dengan masker, jaket hitam, dan sudah memakai sneakers Nike hitam miliknya.

"Taeyong-hyung ikut pulang?" tanya Mark saat melihat bahwa Taeyong sudah berpakaian lengkap.

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Tapi... apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mark dengan khawatir.

"Aku dengan Youngho kan?" jawab Taeyong. Hati Youngho senang bukan kepalang mendengar jawaban Taeyong.

"Oh." Mark tertawa lebar seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya Hyung."

Langit belum terlalu gelap tetapi rumah-rumah sudah mulai dipenuhi nyala lampu. Angin akhir musim panas terasa sejuk tetapi cukup dingin untuk membuat Youngho dan Taeyong berjalan saling bersisian. Bahu mereka saling bersentuhan dan hal kecil ini sudah cukup membuat Youngho merasa bahagia.

"Hey," Youngho menunjuk ke arah langit yang berwarna lembayung. "Lihat. Aku baru sadar kalau malam ini ternyata purnama. _Full moon_."

Di sebelahnya Taeyong berhenti dan matanya membulat besar, tampak excited ketika mendapati penampakan bulan yang terang dan penuh. Seperti mutiara.

"Indah sekali," gumam Youngho sambil memandang pemuda yang lebih pendek dari nya. Dia, tentu saja, tidak berbicara tentang bulan.

Taeyong sepertinya sadar karena pipinya tampak memerah di tepian masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Meski begitu ia tidak berespon lebih. Dan Youngho tidak apa-apa dengan itu. Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam kesunyian yang nyaman.

"Youngho, boleh kah aku bertanya?" tanya Taeyong tiba-tiba.

Youngho tersenyum. " _Just shoot_."

"Hmm," Taeyong menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya meneruskan, "Ada apa sampai kau datang ke Korea?"

Youngho terdiam. Sebenarnya ia tidak punya alasan khusus datang ke Korea. Tetapi. "Aku... Ibuku meninggal tiga tahun lalu. Beliau adalah satu-satu nya keluarga ku. Aku rasa, aku... datang ke Korea karena banyak hal."

Youngho menggigit bibirnya. Ada bermacam emosi berkecamuk di dada nya. "Mungkin, ini cara ku supaya aku tidak terlalu merasa sendirian. Ada banyak hal yang mengingatkanku akan mom di Korea."

Taeyong tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Tetapi ia merapatkan bahunya ke sisi Youngho. Memberikan sandaran yang Youngho tidak tahu kalau ia butuhkan sampai saat ini. Youngho tidak bercanda waktu ia bilang ke Mark bahwa ia mersa beruntung telah bertemu dengan Taeyong.

"Hey, kamu mau menemani aku tidak?" tanya Youngho pelan.

"Umm menemani apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Youngho sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu. Tuan Youngwoon tinggal sendirian bukan? Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat chuseok padanya. Mungkin ia membutuhkan itu saat ini."

"Aku mengerti," Taeyong menatap Youngho dan tersenyum. "Youngho, tetapi kamu juga... sekarang sudah tidak sendirian. Ada aku kan?"

Ada rasa hangat di dada Youngho. Perasaan yang menghanyutkan dan berbahaya, seperti saat jeda sebelum roller coaster menukik tajam. Dan semua itu karena Taeyong.

* * *

Pesan teks antara Youngho dan Taeyong

 **Hey Taeyong, I can't sleep… can you? If you can't, let's can't sleep together ;)**

 _Youngho, you're so silly :p_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NOTES:** Maafkan update yang terlambat. Author sibuk ngejar deadline kantor. Eh ga juga ding, masih Senin. Btw slow burn sekali ya fic ini, Youngho dan TY masih dag dig dug gaje. Yang sabar ya nungguinnyaa xixixixi. Next bakal lebih angsty tapi tetep manis

Oia ada yang nanya kenapa judulnya **Blinking Game**. Ini diambil dari lagu Jonghyun yang berjudul sama. Aku pingin atmosfer fic ini kayak lagu itu. Terus liriknya kayak perasaan Youngho ke TY. Manis bangeet. Sekali lagi please review yaaa kalau berkenan. Review itu an author's food for the soul :D Beneran deh. You really make my day! Sekali lagi thanks untuk yang udah fav, follow, atau review. Semoga chapter ini memenuhi ekspektasi :)


	4. Chapter 4

**BLINKING GAME**

Seo Youngho x Lee Taeyong

 **See end notes for TW**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Aku belum sempat bertanya," ucap Youngho sambil melihat pantai dengan gelungan ombaknya yang tenang, "Bagaimana keadaan kaki mu?"

"Hmm?" Taeyong menanggapi pertanyaan Youngho dengan sambil lalu. Pandangannya tertuju ke satu titik nun jauh di garis batas antara horizon laut dan langit. Entah apa yang berada di dalam benaknya.

"Kakimu... Ku rasa Taeil-hyung akan membunuhku jika ia tahu kalau aku telah membuat mu terjatuh dan terluka hari itu."

Taeyong tertawa kecil. "Kamu senang sekali berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya, Youngho."

"Hey, aku ini penulis. Kami bukanlah kaum yang paling rasional di dunia ini." Youngho mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Taeyong. Bersinggungan lembut. Meski awalnya sedikit berjengit tetapi Taeyong tidak berusaha untuk menjauh. _Small victory_ , begitu pikir Youngho.

Hari ini langit bersinar cerah tetapi entah kenapa sinar matahari tidak setajam biasanya. Mungkin karena hari-hari ini sudah mendekati musim gugur. Pantai juga terlihat sepi karena liburan musim panas sudah berakhir. Mungkin itu sebabnya Taeyong tidak menolak saat Youngho mengajaknya untuk bertemu dan mungkin, makan siang bersama.

Tetapi. Hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya, Taeyong meninggalkan maskernya di rumah, meski masih tetap setia dengan _oversized hoodie_ kesayangannya. Kulitnya tampak cerah dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya sudah berkurang. Youngho tak akan menyangkal bahwa aura misterius Taeyong adalah salah satu alasan kenapa ia sangat tertarik dengan pemuda yang lebih pendek dari nya itu.

Sejauh ini dari potongan percakapan antara dirinya dengan Taeyong, ia mengetahui bahwa Taeyong hanya beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya ("Ha! Kalau begitu panggil aku, hyung!" " _You wish_ "), ia senang memasak dan tidak tahan dengan kotor (" _You're such a wife material_ " "Paling tidak nanti pasanganku akan hidup dengan sehat, tidak seperti istrimu di masa depan"), dan apapun itu yang terjadi atas Taeyong pastilah sangat menyakitkan ("Tidak bisa tidur lagi?" "Mimpi buruk itu seperti tidak pernah selesai. Aku aneh ya Youngho...").

Youngho tidak akan memaksa Taeyong untuk bercerita. Baginya waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Taeyong lebih berharga. Lagipula entah kenapa sejak bertemu dengan Taeyong, ia dapat dengan mudah menuliskan ide-idenya, menuangkan inspirasi yang ia miliki ke atas kertas (atau dalam kasus Youngho, _blank word document_ tampaknya lebih akurat).

Jadi, ia tidak keberatan jika harus seperti ini.

Berdua menyusuri pantai yang sepi, dalam obrolan-obrolan kecil yang ringan. Setelah beberapa saat Youngho menyadari bahwa mereka entah bagaimana sampai ke bebatuan tempat Youngho pertama kali melihat Taeyong. "Hey, kamu tahu waktu pertama kali aku melihatmu berdiri di atas bebatuan itu, aku berpikir kalau kamu adalah sesosok Putri Duyung."

Youngho terkekeh, merasa aneh sendiri. "Bodoh ya..."

Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat manis sekali. Seperti anak kucing. "Kenapa Putri Duyung?"

Youngho menggaruk tengkuknya. "Mmm... Karena kamu indah sekali."

Taeyong sedikit tersipu dan entah karena keberanian apa, Youngho akhirnya berkata, "Dan juga... karena kamu terlihat begitu sedih saat itu. Taeyong, bukan tempatku untuk mengatakan ini, tetapi apapun itu, jika kamu membutuhkan aku, jika aku bisa meringankan sedikit bebanmu, aku akan ada di sini."

Taeyong menunduk, tetapi Youngho bisa melihat kalau matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Youngho jadi gugup. "Ah aku kelewatan ya..."

"Bukan begitu..." sahut Taeyong lirih. "Youngho... kamu begitu baik padaku. Tapi aku –"

"Hey, hey." Kalau bisa Youngho pasti sudah merengkuh Taeyong sekarang. Ia tertawa kecil, berharap mencairkan suasana. "It's okay, Putri Duyung juga pasti kan butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan kaki baru nya."

"Aku..."

"Taeyong-ah, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Lagipula, aku tidak akan kemana-mana kok."

"Benarkah?"

"Seo Youngho tidak pernah ingkar janji. Kalau aku ingkar, nanti aku akan jadi buih di lautan."

"Youngho..." Taeyong tersenyum. Hidungnya masih memerah tetapi hati Youngho terasa lega. "Youngho, terima kasih..."

* * *

Youngho menggerakkan pegelangan tangan kirinya dengan halus hingga jug kecil di tangannya mengalirkan buih susu dengan lembut. Cangkir yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya terasa hangat. Satu putaran, dua putaran, tarik dan selesai. Kini kopi di cangkir itu terisi dengan buih susu yang terbentuk daun cantik.

" _Not bad. Not bad_ ," puji Taeil-hyung.

"Benar, kan?" Tuan Youngwoon tersenyum hangat, " _Latte art_ itu tidak sulit."

"Ya, tapi pastinya aku belum semahir Taeil-hyung," sahut Youngho. Walaupun _latte art_ nya belum secantik buatan Taeil-hyung, sebenarnya Youngho merasa cukup bangga. Ini adalah ristretto buatannya yang pertama.

Tuan Youngwoon menepuk bahunya lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, lain kali pasti lebih baik."

Seusai chuseok, Tuan Youngwoon dan Youngho memang menjadi lebih akrab. Rupanya keputusan Youngho yang tiba-tiba untuk mengunjungi Tuan Youngwoon adalah tepat. Sembari makan malam, lelaki itu menceritakan pengalaman hidupnya. Dari saat ia ditinggalkan kekasihnya yang harus kuliah di Amerika hingga pengalamannya saat menonton piala dunia. Akibatnya Taeyeong dan Youngho jadi kenal lebih baik dengan Tuan Youngwoon.

Youngho melirik Taeyong yang berada di sampingnya, "Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"

Yang ditanya masih sibuk dengan _chocolate cookie_ -nya dan hanya melirik sekilas. "Mmm _could be better_."

"Ah, Taeyongie tidak serius denganku. Aku dikalahkan oleh cokelat," keluh Youngho dengan gaya berlebihan. Taeil-hyung hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan Youngho. Sepertinya ia cukup terhibur melihat image cool Youngho yang makin menipis sejak ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Taeyong.

Youngho senang. Hari ini mood Taeyong tampak cerah. Tidak seperti biasanya ia mengajak Youngho untuk mengunjungi Blue Moon. Mungkin juga ia berpikir bahwa kota pasti akan lebih sepi karena musim gugur sudah resmi ada di sini. Tapi Youngho tak mempermasalahkannya, yang penting Taeyong ada di sini. Bersama Youngho.

Bel kafe berbunyi dan nafas Taeyong tercekat. Sosoknya terlihat membeku, diliputi ketegangan. Youngho dengan hati-hati memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang sosok Taeyong, supaya pemuda itu paling tidak merasa tidak terlalu terpapar oleh kehadiran dua orang asing yang memasuki ruangan kafe.

Taeil-hyung bergegas ke arah sosok-sosok tamu yang baru memasuki kafe. "Selamat datang ke Blue Moon," sambutnya ramah.

Dari ekor matanya Youngho melihat bahwa kedua sosok itu sama-sama memakai masker. Yang lebih tinggi menurunkan maskernya dan berkata, "Permisi, apakah kalian menyediakan menu sarapan ala Jepang?"

"Hey Jaehyun, aku kan cuma bercanda tadi," sahut pemuda di sebelahnya dengan aksen asing dalam kata-katanya.

"Ya tapi kau bawel sekali kalau sedang lapar, hyung," keluh yang lebih muda, "Aku jadi tak tahan mendengarnya."

Taeil-hyung tersenyum ramah. "Maaf, kami tidak menyediakan menu seperti itu. Tetapi kopi buatan kami cukup enak, apakah anda tertarik?"

"Aa, kalau _Americano please."_

Taeil-hyung membawa kedua pengunjung tersebut ke kursi di sudut ruangan. Cukup terpisah dari pintu keluar dan counter barista. Taeyong dan Youngho dapat keluar dari kafe tanpa harus berpapasan dengan kedua orang itu. Youngho melirik ke pemuda di depannya. Buku-buku jarinya tampak memutih. Ia menggigit bibirnya, tampak cemas.

"Taeyong-ah," bisik Youngho. Yang dipanggil bersandar ke arah Youngho, wajahnya tampak diliputi kebingungan. Youngho merapatkan tubuhnya, pelan. Ia tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Hey, _I heard there's a good movie playing at the cinema. You wanna get away from here_?"

Untuk sejenak Taeyong terdiam. Tetapi akhirnya ia tersenyum, menyadari niatan Youngho untuk membawanya pergi. "Ya. _Please_."

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mengulurkan coat dan hoodie milik Youngho dan Taeyong. Tuan Youngwoon tersenyum ke arah mereka, memahami situasi yang terjadi. Youngho merasa bersyukur. "Terima kasih, Tuan Youngwoon. Maaf kami harus pergi tiba-tiba."

Pria paruh baya itu mengedipkan matanya sembari menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya. Ada kerling di matanya. "Shhh... Kalian baik-baiklah berdua."

Youngho dan Taeyong beranjak dari kursi mereka. Secara insting, Youngho menempatkan dirinya di sisi di mana para pengunjung kafe berada. Menyembunyikan Taeyong dengan sosoknya yang tinggi besar.

Di luar udara terasa dingin dan sepi. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Youngho menghela nafas, lega. Hingga tiba-tiba, seseorang mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia nyaris terjatuh. Sebelum ia dapat menguasai keadaan, sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajahnya.

Sakit. Rasanya hidungnya juga patah. Di belakang Youngho, Taeyong tercekat dan membeku. Shit shit Taeyong. Youngho harus melindunginya. Ia berdiri _to his full height_ dan menghadang si penyerangnya yang ternyata adalah salah satu dari kedua tamu kafe tadi. "Taeyong, jangan jauh-jauh dari aku!"

Ada sosok satu lagi yang berlari. "Yuta-hyung, kau sudah gila ya! Jangan main tinju sembarangan!"

"Diam kau, JungJae. Kau lihat kan tadi dia memaksa Taeyong untuk mengikutinya!"

"Apa?! Aku bukan penculik—" "Taeyong-ah, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Tunggu. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi? Ada apa ini?

"Taeyong-hyung, benarkah ini dirimu?" Mata pemuda yang baru tiba itu tampak berkaca-kaca.

Taeyong melangkah maju, merapatkan dirinya di sisi Youngho. Jemarinya yang dingin bersinggungan dengan jemari Youngho, ragu tetapi penuh harapan. Youngho meraih tangannya dengan lembut, menggenggam dan meremasnya, mengatakan bahwa ia di sini. Bersama Taeyong.

Taeyong membalas genggamannnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam. "Iya, ini aku. Jaehyun-ah, Yuta-ah, maaf aku telah membuat kalian cemas."

* * *

Youngho menatap langit yang sudah menggelap. Bintang-bintang sudah mulai menampakkan kerlipnya, bersinar putih seperti bentangan buih di lautan. Ia duduk sendiri di beranda depan kediaman Tuan Youngwoon. Di dalam Taeyong sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam bersama kedua sahabatnya. Yuta dan Jaehyun.

Youngho baru menyadari betapa sedikitnya hal yang ia ketahui tentang Taeyong. Ragu-ragu bukanlah sifat Youngho. Tetapi kini ia merasa bimbang, ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak memaksa Taeyong. Tetapi ia juga tidak ingin jika keberadaannya ternyata malah menyusahkan Taeyong. Selama ini memang Youngho lah yang lebih berinisiatif dalam hubungan mereka.

Hubungan? Hubungan apa gerangan yang ada di antara dirinya dan Taeyong? Apakah mereka sahabat? Tetapi Youngho juga tidak ingin jika hanya dianggapa sahabat. Tetapi apakah Taeyong ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari hubungan mereka? Youngho bahkan tidak tahu jika Taeyong tertarik dengan laki-laki atau tidak. Youngho tercekat dalam penyadaran yang tiba-tiba ini.

Kekalutan Youngho buyar karena pintu yang dibuka tiba-tiba. Nakamoto Yuta merapatkan jaket yang ia pakai. Ia terlihat _chic_ dan penuh percaya diri dengan balutan jaket kulit hitamnya. Sahabat Taeyong yang satu lagi, Jung Jaehyun juga memliki ketampanan yang tidak biasa. Youngho baru menyadari betapa tidak biasanya penampilan kedua sahabat Taeyong itu.

"Hai," kali ini Yuta tersenyum. Ia membungkuk sopan. "Namaku Nakamoto Yuta, maaf kita harus berkenalan dengan cara yang salah."

Youngho membalas salamnya. Membungkukkan badan dan berkenalan dengan formal. "Aku Seo Youngho. _All is forgiven_. Bukan masalah besar."

Yuta menyeringai lebar. "Ah jadi kau orang asing ya, _I like it_. Aku juga orang asing yang terdampar di Korea. Nihon-jin desu ka."

"Pukulanmu mantap juga ya," Youngho menyentuh hidungnya yang terbalut perban sembari tertawa.

"Ah maafkan aku. Susah untuk menahan emosi ku jika aku ingat apa yang terjadi dengan Taeyong," sahut Yuta. Ia terlihat kesal dan geram. Youngho jadi bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin siapa pun target mu itu pastilah pantas untuk mendapatkan tinjumu."

Yuta mendengus. Ia menyilangkan lengannya dan matanya menyipit seolah-olah mengintimidasi target khayalannya. "Kalau aku bertemu orang itu bukan hanya tinju, kalau perlu kuhajar dia sampai mati."

Mereka kemudian terlarut dalam diam. Hingga Yuta akhirnya bertanya, "Hey, kamu tidak bertanya-tanya tentang siapa yang aku bicarakan tadi?"

Youngho menggigit bibirnya. Memikirkan respon yang tepat atas pertanyaan Yuta. Sejujurnya ia ingin tahu, tetapi di atas segalanya ia ingin supaya keberadaannya dapat membantu Taeyong. Kepercayaan yang telah diberikan Taeyong terhadap Youngho sangatlah berharga. "Kau tahu, bohong jika aku bilang tidak penasaran. Tetapi lebih dari itu aku ingin membantu Taeyong. Aku akan bersabar sampai Taeyong sendiri yang akan menceritakannya kepada ku."

Yuta menatapnya lama. Dan kemudian ia tersenyum sembari menepuk pundak Youngho. "Hmph, aku harap ini adalah akhir dari mimpi buruk Taeyong. Aku berharap banyak dari mu, hey Seo Youngho."

"Kata-katamu terasa berat sekali," canda Youngho.

"Aku serius. Kalau kau sampai membuat Taeyong menangis, bukan hanya tinjuku yang akan mampir ke wajahmu itu." Yuta itu lebih pendek dari Youngho tetapi sosoknya tampak menakutkan dengan seringai tajam di wajah tampannya.

"Apa kau harus bertanya seperti itu?" dengus Youngho. Ia menolak untuk jatuh dalam intimidasi Yuta.

Lawan bicaranya terbahak-bahak. "Sepertinya Taeyong tidak salah pilih kali ini," Yuta kemudian tersenyum menggoda. "Hey, kau tidak merokok kan?"

Youngo bingung atas reaksi Yuta. "Tidak."

Yuta mengedipkan matanya nakal. "Bagus, karena Taeyong tak suka bau rokok di kamar tidurnya."

* * *

Kata-kata Yuta terus terngiang di kepala Youngho. Sialan, ia jadi tidak bisa fokus karena dua kata: Taeyong dan kamar tidur. Oke, itu tiga kata. Tetapi intinya sama. Taeyong dan kamar tidur bukanlah kombinasi yang baik untuk Youngho. Kepalanya yang masih pusing akibat tinju Yuta juga tidak membantu.

"Youngho, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Di sebelahnya Taeyong tampak khawatir. Malam sudah larut dan Youngho langsung memutuskan kalau ia akan mengantar Taeyong kembali ke rumahnya. Yuta dan Jaehyun sendiri sudah kembali ke Seoul, rupanya mereka sudah dikejar jadwal pekerjaan. Youngho jadi bertanya-tanya tentang profesi mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing." Youngho tidak suka melihat Taeyong khawatir. Ia tersenyum. "Hari ini melelahkan, sungguh kunjungan yang tidak terduga dari dua sahabatmu itu."

"Ini salahku," ucap Taeyong pelan. "Aku tiba-tiba pergi tanpa mengabari mereka. Yuta dan Jaehyunnie tentu saja akan khawatir."

"Yuta dan Jaehyun teman yang baik," sahut Younho lembut, "Mereka pasti mengerti atas keputusanmu."

Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai mereka tiba di pondok kecil tempat Taeyong tinggal selama ini. Sebenarnya ini kali pertama Youngho berada di tempat Taeyong tinggal. Pondok itu kecil dan sederhana, tetapi tampak terawat rapi. Letaknya memang cukup jauh dari keramaian namun terlihat aman dengan tembok tinggi di sekelilingnya. Mungkin itulah alasan utama kenapa Taeyong memilih tempat ini.

"Jadi..." Youngho tersenyum, berdiri di depan pagar. Rasanya seperti baru pulang kencan saja.

"Youngho," wajah Taeyong tampak bersemu. "Youngho... _please stay_."

Jantung Youngho berdegup kencang. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Tadi... Yuta berkata padaku, kalau sudah saatnya aku jujur padamu. Aku ingin... jujur padamu."

Youngho tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tidak ingin Taeyong terluka karena dirinya. "Taeyong-ah, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku sudah bilang kan, aku tidak apa-apa menunggu."

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya. Ia melangkah mendekat, sampai akhirnya tubuh mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Dengan pelan, Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya hingga ia bersembunyi di ceruk antara leher dan bahu Youngho. Terasa hangat. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Youngho dengan erat, pasti dan tanpa keraguan. "Youngho, _please don't say no_."

Hati Youngho terasa lemah. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengangguk dan membalas genggaman Taeyong.

* * *

Di dalam, terasa hangat. Rumah tempat Taeyong tinggal sangatlah rapi dan bersih. Youngho duduk di sofa yang nyaman. Coatnya sudah tergantung rapih di sisi ruangan. Dari dapur terdengar bunyi denting gelas dan air yang mendidih.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taeyong muncul dengan dua cangkir di tangannya. Ia sudah berganti pakaian, tampak nyaman dalam balutan kaus lengan panjang dan sweatpants abu-abu yang terlihat lembut akibat dipakai berulang kali.

"Terima kasih," ucap Youngho sambil tersenyum saat Taeyong mengulurkan secangkir cokelat panas kepadanya.

Di luar dugaan Youngho, Taeyong mengambil tempat di sisinya. Youngho bergeser untuk memberi jeda di antara mereka. Tetapi Taeyong menahan lengannya. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku..." Wajahnya memerah malu. Manis sekali. Rasanya Youngho bisa khilaf kalau terus begini.

"Youngho, aku sudah berlaku tidak adil padamu." Teayong menghela nafas dalam, "Ada banyak hal yang tidak aku ceritakan..."

"Hey, _it's alright_." Youngho sungguh-sungguh. Ia tidak ingin Taeyong merasa susah.

"Tidak," potong Taeyong. "Youngho, aku harus jujur padamu. Aku tidak ingin – aku hanya ingin agar apapun yang kita miliki saat ini terus ada. Aku tidak ingin terus berada dalam kebohongan."

Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Youngho. Ia menggenggam tangan Youngho dengan erat. Youngho mengusap lembut jemari hangat di tangannya. "Aku, Yuta, dan Jaehyun adalah idol. Bersama Hansol dan Doyoungie, kami tergabung dalam satu group, NCT. Karir kami cukup bagus dan saat itu kami sedang merencanakan comeback kami untuk tahun depan."

"Ah itukah sebabnya kenapa kalian tampan-tampan sekali. _What a pretty boy you are,_ " goda Youngho lembut.

Taeyong tersenyum getir. "Kamu benar, wajah tampan adalah salah satu modal utama kami."

"Taeyong, maafkan aku –"

Taeyong tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu kamu tidak bermaksud buruk. Itu memang kenyataannya, bahkan kami pernah dikata-katai dengan hal yang lebih parah. Well, mungkin aku tepatnya."

Youngho terdiam. Ia tidak suka dengan nada bicara Taeyong, hatinya terasa sakit.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk disukai. Ada hal-hal buruk yang pernah aku lakukan..." ucap Taeyong lirih. "Aku juga bukan seseorang yang baik..."

Di sampingnya, bahu Taeyong sedikit bergetar. Ia dengan tergesa menghapus butiran air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Youngho merengkuhnya, menyusupi jemarinya ke rambut Taeyong yang lembut.

Taeyong bersandar sepenuhnya ke Youngho. Ia terisak kecil sebelum berkata, "Kami tidak punya privacy, banyak hal yang harus kami korbankan demi karir. Percintaan dan kebebasan. Lalu... beberapa bulan lalu, terjadi insiden atas diriku."

"Shh, jangan memaksakan dirimu Taeyong-ah," bisik Youngho lembut.

"Hari itu... hari Rabu yang biasa. Kami sedang tidak ada jadwal," suara Taeyong terdengar hampa, seolah ia ingin memisahkan dirinya dari kenyataan. "Aku berniat untuk menyelesaikan draft lagu untuk album terbaru kami, tetapi telepon itu berdering."

Youngho menahan nafasnya. "Seharusnya aku... aku tidak mengiyakan ajakannya. Tetapi ia orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Begitu sadar aku sudah terikat di ruang yang gelap."

Hati Youngho terasa perih. Kini ia mengerti kenapa Yuta tampak begitu marah dan geram.

"Ia bilang ia akan mengurungku selamanya. Ia bilang aku seperti jelmaan siluman penggoda. Ia bilang seharusnya ia melukai wajahku supaya aku tak bisa keluar rumah. Aku takut sekali. Aku tak tahu berapa hari aku berada di sana. Aku kehilangan orientasi akan waktu. Tetapi setiap kali aku mendengar langkahnya mendekatiku, aku tetap berharap kalau ia merubah pikirannya. Ia orang yang sangat baik, aku tahu itu," Taeyong menangis di dalam pelukan Youngho. "Ini salahku... Aku lah yang merubah perangainya. Kalau saja aku tidak – kalau saja kami –"

"Ini bukan salah mu, ini tidak pernah menjadi salahmu." Youngho tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tetapi ia tidak ingin Taeyong terus terbelenggu masa lalu nya.

"Youngho, ia mantan kekasihku. Seorang laki-laki," bibir Taeyong bergetar, "Kalau saja kami tidak pernah menjalin hubungan itu, mungkin ia akan hidup sebagai lelaki normal, mungkin ia lebih bahagia. Mungkin ia tidak pernah melukaiku. Aku lah penyebab—"

"Cukup!" Youngho meraih wajah Taeyong lembut. Memerah dan penuh air mata, tetapi saat itu Taeyong terlihat sangatlah indah. Keteguhan hatinya, keberanian nya terlihat mengagumkan di mata Youngho. "Bukan salahmu. Kalaupun kalian tidak pernah bersama, mungkin ia akan menyakiti siapapun pasangannya itu, lelaki ataupun perempuan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan dirimu, Taeyong..."

Taeyong terisak, ia membawa tangannya ke wajah Youngho. "Youngho, aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Lihat..." Dengan perlahan Taeyong menarik turun lengan bajunya, memperlihatkan lengannya yang penuh goresan. Nafas Youngho tercekat. Hatinya nyeri seperti teriris tajam. "Mereka bilang, aku menghilang selama tiga hari. Tetapi rasanya lebih dari itu... Setiap kali ia datang, ia selalu meninggalkan tandanya di tubuhku."

Youngho mengusap punggung Taeyong lembut, mencoba memberikan tanda bahwa Youngho masih di sini. Dengan suara bergetar, Taeyong berkata, "Kamu pernah bilang kalau aku mengingatkanmu akan Putri Duyung. Mungkin itulah diriku. Aku sudah kehilangan suara ku, aku tidak bisa kembali lagi ke aku yang dahulu. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan bisa lari dari nya, aku tak bisa lagi berada di keramaian tanpa merasa khawatir. Aku juga tak bisa lagi bersikap wajar saat ada orang yang mendekatiku. Aku – "

"Kamu sempurna, apa adanya dirimu. Kamu adalah kamu, Taeyong." Youngho meraih kedua lengan Taeyong dan menyelusuri bekas-bekas luka yang ada dengan lembut.

"Tampan," ucapnya saat meraba satu titik luka yang menghitam. "Baik hati," tambahnya saat tangannya meraih titik selanjutnya. "Pemberani," Youngho membawa kedua lengan itu ke bibirnya, mengecupnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum, "Satu-satunya Lee Taeyong di dunia ini..."

Seperti ada beban yang terlepas, Taeyong menangis dalam pelukan Youngho. Dan sampai kapanpun itu, Youngho itu tak akan melepaskan sosok itu dari pelukannya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 **TRIGGER WARNING:** Mentions of assault and abusive relationship

Akhirnyaaaaa. Akhirnya TY cerita, akhirnya fic ini diupdate juga. Kalau jadi author merangkap office lady ya gini nih. Bisa update cuma pas weekend. Semoga terbayar ya delay minggu kemarin dengan chapter panjang ini hehehehe. Bonus juga kesayangan author Yuta senpai sama Jaehyun :p

Sebenernya agak malu juga pas nulis ini, ya ampun corny ga ketulungan tapi yasudlah janji adalah janji. Pinginnya sih bikin JohnYong mafia AU tapi bisanya cuma nulis fluff, gimana dong /menghela nafas dalam/ Oia gimana nih author tambah suka sama JohnYong, tapi kok minim banget fic nya. Duh jangankan fic, nyari masterlist momen mereka aja kudu ngubek twitter sejagad raya /lebay/ /cries/ Padahal ya mereka manis banget. Sayah memang suka lemah sama pasangan yang manis gini, momen nya subtle tapi konstan

Info kurang penting: chapter kali ini diringi lagunya Dua Lipa - Homesick, gegara abang Johnny bilang lagu itu bagus dan akhirnya author nulis chapter ini sambil diiringin lagu yang soft itu. So mellow tapi manis. Persis kayak fic ini :) Monggo dicek, bagus lho lagunya

Anyway, makasih untuk yang udah baca. Please review if you want. Seneng banget klo ada yang ngereview, percaya deh ga ada author yang nolak review. See you next week /kiss kiss/


	5. Chapter 5

**BLINKING GAME**

Seo Youngho x Lee Taeyong

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Youngho membaca manuskrip novelnya sekali lagi. Bab terakhir. Matanya dengan teliti menyusuri rentetan kata-kata di depannya. Nyaris seharian ia berkutat dengan laptopnya. Cahaya mentari yang tadinya mengisi penuh ruang kerjanya, kini sudah berganti dengan temaram bintang dan bulan.

Setengah jam kemudian, Youngho akhirnya merasa puas. _Well, as satisfied as he can be that is_. Punggungnya sudah terasa kaku dan matanya terasa panas. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mengirimkan file ini dan tidur. Setelah selesai menyusun email yang ditujukan ke editornya, akhirnya Youngho menekan tombol 'Send.' Sudah selesai. Youngho tersenyum lebar, akhirnya. Akhirnya!

Separuh bersiul, Youngho melangkah ke arah dapur. Adrenalin yang tadinya memenuhi darahnya mulai menipis dan kini hanya rasa lapar yang tersisa. Semoga masih ada makanan di lemari esnya. Kalau tidak mungkin Youngho harus menahan lapar hingga esok pagi. Di kota kecil seperti ini rasanya pasti susah untuk melakukan pesan antar pada pukul sebelas malam.

"Youngho?" tanya Taeyong pelan dari arah sofa tempat ia tertidur. Suaranya berat, seperti layaknya seseorang yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. "Sudah selesai?"

Ya Tuhan, Youngho sampai lupa dengan keberadaan Taeyong. Kalau sudah menulis ia memang suka lupa waktu. Youngho tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar, mungkin ia terlihat super creepy sekarang tetapi bagaimana tidak, tidak hanya ia berhasil menyelesaikan novelnya, tetapi Taeyong juga kini berada di dekatnya, menemani Youngho sampai tertidur. "Hey, maaf aku membangunkanmu."

"Kamu lapar?"

Youngho sebenarnya merasa kasihan melihat mata Taeyong yang masih separuh mengantuk, tetapi perutnya rupanya berkehendak lain. Bersuara keras. Protes karena belum diisi apapun dari pagi. Youngho hanya meringis malu.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Taeyong mengangguk dan melangkah ke dapur. Ia menepuk bahu Youngho lembut. "Cuci mukamu, aku siapkan makan malam untukmu sebentar."

Tangan Taeyong mungkin hanya mampir ke bahu Youngho tak lebih dari dua detik. Tetapi rasa hangatnya masih terasa sampai Youngho akhirnya bergelung di dalam selimut pada saat fajar nyaris menjelang.

* * *

Di pojok ruangan kafe, Taeyong bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Nada asal yang entah kenapa terdengar imut dan lucu di telinga Youngho. Ia terlihat segar dan cerah. Dan tentu saja bahagia karena Taeil-hyung baru saja membawakan satu slice besar chocolate cake untuknya. Ekspresi Taeyong terlihat manis sekali.

" _Hyung, you're so whipped_."

Dari balik counter barista, Mark memutar bola matanya untuk kesekian kalinya karena jujur saja, Youngho memang terlihat bodoh dengan cengiran lebar yang tak kunjung hilang setiap ia berada di dekat Taeyong. " _Mark Lee, please shut up_."

"Dengar ya, aku senang Taeyong-hyung akhirnya bisa tersenyum lagi karena dirimu, tetapi ku mohon berhentilah menatap hyungku dengan tatapan penuh cinta seperti itu." Mark membuat ekspresi muak yang dilebih-lebihkan.

Youngho merasa beruntung Donghyuk sedang tidak bertugas pagi ini. Kalau tidak, pasti Youngho juga sudah habis jadi bahan ledekan mereka. Sebenarnya Youngho sangat sadar kalau ia memang terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang sedang kasmaran saat Taeyong berada di dekatnya. Rasanya cuma orang buta yang tidak bisa melihat betapa dalam rasa cinta Youngho pada Taeyong.

Orang buta, dan well, Taeyong sendiri.

Youngho menghela nafas. Memang mereka semakin dekat, Taeyong juga semakin nyaman dalam melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil terhadap Youngho. Tetapi tetap saja. Bisa dibilang hubungan mereka masih sama. Lebih dari sekedar kenalan, tetapi bukan juga sepasang kekasih. Youngho sendiri tidak bisa berharap lebih.

Taeyong sudah terluka dalam. Meski Taeyong sudah terbuka padanya, meskipun hubungan mereka semakin dekat, tetapi itu bukan bukan berarti bahwa Taeyong telah menaruh rasa lebih terhadap Youngho. Lagipula, bukan hal yang baik juga bagi Taeyong untuk merajut suatu hubungan yang baru saat hatinya masih terluka dalam. Youngho tahu itu. Ia harus bersabar. Tetapi...

"Maaf, apakah anda John Seo?"

Youngho menoleh dan mendapati dua sosok gadis menatap wajahnya dengan penuh harap. Selama ia berada di Korea tidak banyak orang yang menyapa Youngho dengan nama pena nya. "Ya, itu aku," sahut Youngho dengan tersenyum.

Yang berambut panjang mengeluarkan pekikan gembira, "Ya kan. Kubilang juga apa!"

Di sebelah gadis itu, temannya sibuk menyikut pinggangnya dengan wajah yang memerah. "Ah maafkan teman ku Mr. Seo, tapi kami adalah penggemar berat karya-karyamu."

Penggemar? Rasanya aneh mendengar kata itu. Youngho sering tidak ingat, kalau ia pun sebenarnya bukan seorang penulis yang biasa-biasa saja. Novel debut Youngho cukup diakui oleh kritikus. Ada beberapa award yang juga sudah ia terima. Tetapi tetap saja, ia tidak menyangka kalau ada juga orang yang menyukai karyanya di Korea ini.

Kedua gadis itu tampak senang sekali dan mereka dengan malu-malu meminta Youngho untuk foto bersama. Aneh juga rasanya menjadi selebriti dadakan seperti ini. Setelah beberapa take akhirnya mereka mendapatkan foto yang pas. Rupanya si gadis berambut panjang memang penggemar Youngho. Ia mengeluarkan novel karya Youngho dari tasnya. Rasanya Youngho merasa sedikit tersentuh melihat buku itu yang tampak well worn and loved.

"Youngho, kopimu." Suara Taeyong yang pelan seolah menggema, memenuhi ruangan kafe yang sepi. Youngho menoleh dan mendapati Taeyong sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Ada secangkir kopi hangat di tangannya.

"Oh. My. God. Lee Taeyong-sshi!" Kali ini bukan si gadis yang berambut panjang yang berteriak, melainkan sahabatnya. Wajahnya terlihat histeris dan nyaris menangis. "Taeyong-sshi, aku penggemarmu. Syukurlah anda sehat."

Youngho langsung merasa khawatir karena walaupun Taeyong sudah mulai terbiasa untuk berada di tempat umum, tetapi bukan berarti ia cukup nyaman dengan keberadaan orang asing di dekatnya. "Nona-nona, ku mohon jangan terlalu ramai ya," Youngho tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya. "Teman ku ini sedang liburan. Ia tidak ingin menarik perhatian siapapun." Ia bergeser ke arah Taeyong, berdiri di depannya, seperti seorang pendekar yang siap berperang demin tuannya.

"Author-nim, aku tidak menyangka kalau anda bersahabat dengan Lee Taeyong," ucap si gadis itu dengan wajah bersemu merah, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. "Taeyong-sshi, aku lega sekali. Kami semua khawatir karena anda tiba-tiba menghilang."

Di luar perkiraan Youngho, Taeyong tidak terlihat terganggu dengan perhatian yang tiba-tiba diarahkan ke dirinya. Ia tersenyum dan tampak seperti seorang idol professional. "Maafkan aku telah membuat kalian khawatir," ucapnya lembut.

Gadis penggemar itu mulai tenang dan ia tampak benar-benar lega karena telah bertemu Taeyong. Youngho memperhatikan interaksi mereka dengan hati-hati. Merasa cukup lega karena Taeyong tampak tidak terganggu. Ia bahkan tidak menolak saat kedua gadis itu meminta mereka untuk foto bersama sekali lagi. Satu-satunya hal yang menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan Taeyong adalah dari cara jarinya sembunyi-sembunyi meraih lengan sweater Youngho.

Setelah beberapa saat kedua gadis itu akhirnya meninggalkan kafe. Untung saja pacar-pacar mereka sudah menunggu di depan kafe. Youngho menoleh ke arah Taeyong, "Baik-baik saja?"

"Ada kamu kan? Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja..." jawab Taeyong dengan senyuman di wajahnya, jemarinya masih terlilit di lengan sweater Youngho.

Youngho tidak berkata apa-apa tetapi ia memutar lengannya hingga jemari Taeyong kini berada dalam genggamannya. Taeyong tidak berjengit, sebaliknya ia menyusupkan jemarinya ke sela jemari Youngho, hingga mereka saling bertautan. Pelan tetapi pasti. Hati youngho terasa ringan. Paling tidak, apapun itu di antara mereka, adalah sesuatu yang tulus dan nyata. Lagipula Taeyong tampak manis sekali saat ini. Sudah terlambat bagi Youngho untuk tidak jatuh hati padanya.

* * *

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya. Sekali-kali ia mengernyit saat melihat feed dari social media yang sedang ia buka. Youngho memperhatikan ekspresinya dari balik uap hangat kopi yang ia sesap. Di luar hujan turun tanpa henti, udara terasa dingin, dan Youngho lega paling tidak Taeyong memakai kaus kaki untuk menghangatkan jemari kaki nya. Untuk sesaat tadi ia sempat khawatir karena pondok kecil yang ia sewa ini meskipun cukup terawat tetapi juga terlihat rapuh dengan dindingnya yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Taeyong dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Oh, tidak," Youngho sedikit malu, tertangkap basah sedang menatap wajah Taeyong. "Hanya saja... kemarin aku baru menyadari betapa terkenalnya dirimu."

"Apakah itu hal yang buruk?" tanya Taeyong, sebelum kemudian mencoba bersikap acuh dengan kembali memperhatikan layar telepon genggamnya. Tetapi Youngho dapat melihat kecemasan yang terlintas di wajahnya, dari cara ia memainkan lengan sweaternya yang terlalu panjang.

Bukan. Bukan hal yang buruk. Tetapi Youngho tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana, karena ia juga tidak ingin berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa status selebriti Taeyong tidak akan memberikan komplikasi atas hubungan apapun yang mungkin terjadi di antara mereka. "Menjadi selebriti, atau kalau dalam situasi mu, menjadi sahabat atau kekasih seorang selebriti, menurutku bukan hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi pada seseorang."

"Ada kata tetapi di kalimatmu," kata Taeyong pelan.

Youngho mendekat ke arah Taeyong. Pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya bergeser untuk memberikan tempat. Youngho senang mereka berdua sudah pada tahap di mana mereka saling merasa nyaman dengan satu sama lain. Karena itulah Youngho tidak ragu saat ia meraih tangan Taeyong yang masih sibuk memelintir ujung lengan sweaternya yang kepanjangan. "Taeyongie, aku tak akan berbohong padamu. Ada banyak kerumitan yang menyertai statusmu sebagai selebriti itu. Tetapi orang yang menyukaimu, orang yang pantas untuk berada di sisimu adalah seseorang yang mau menerima dirimu apa ada nya. Selebriti atau bukan selebriti."

Taeyong masih berpura-pura sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya, tetapi Youngho bisa melihat bahwa ujung telinganya memerah. Taeyong sangatlah tampan, rasanya aneh kalau ia tidak terbiasa dengan pujian. Tetapi itulah yang terjadi. Imut sekali saat wajahnya memerah.

"Mempunyai kekasih seorang lelaki bukanlah hal yang mudah. Lebih mudah jika seorang lelaki menyukai seorang perempuan. Makhluk yang lembut, manis dan baik hati," bisik Taeyong, "Aku tidak seperti itu. Menyukaiku bukanlah hal yang mudah..."

Hati Youngho terasa pedih mendengar kata-kata Taeyong. Jika saja ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu, ia akan mencari Taeyong. Menemukannya dan memeluknya saat ia sedih, memberinya selimut saat ia kedinginan, dan menyemangatinya saat ia merasa sedih. Ia tidak bisa memutar waktu, tetapi Youngho belum terlambat. Tidak terlambat sama sekali.

"Hey, hentikan itu." Taeyong mendongak saat tangan Youngho menyentuh dagunya. Youngho menunduk hingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan, "Menyukaimu itu mudah sekali. Kamu adalah sahabat yang baik, hyung yang perhatian, dan seseorang amat sangat pantas untuk disayangi... Jangan pernah melupakan hal ini."

Taeyong mengangguk pelan. Dari sedekat ini, Youngho dapat melihat bulu matanya yang lentik, bibirnya yang tampak terkelupas, kering akibat dinginnya musim gugur. Taeyong memang benar-benar tampan, Youngho seperti bermain dengan api.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak sedekat ini dengan seseorang. Hubungan one night stand Youngho selama setahun terakhir dapat dihitung dengan jari. Sama seperti Taeyong, hati Youngho juga sedang mencoba untuk pulih. Ada ruang kosong yang masih ia coba untuk isi selepas kematian ibunya. Ada rasa jeri saat ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Tetapi kata-kata Taeyong, kehangatan Taeyong, kesemuanya telah meruntuhkan keraguan di hati Youngho.

 _"Aku mengerti," Taeyong menatap Youngho dan tersenyum. "Youngho, tetapi kamu juga... sekarang sudah tidak sendirian. Ada aku kan?"_

 _Tanpa berkata apapun, Taeyong mengangguk dan melangkah ke dapur. Ia menepuk bahu Youngho lembut. "Cuci mukamu, aku siapkan makan malam untukmu sebentar."_

Youngho sudah tidak lagi sendirian. Walau nanti hubungan mereka mungkin tak akan beranjak lebih, walau nanti mungkin mereka akan terpisah oleh lautan pasifik, Youngho tak akan sendirian lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan menjaga Taeyong di dalam hatinya. Bahwa Youngho akan selalu ada untuk Taeyong.

"Youngho..." Taeyong memajukan tubuhnya, tangannya meraih tengkuk Youngho. Lembut saat jemarinya menyelusup antara helaian rambut Youngho, menariknya lebih dekat, hingga hanya Taeyong yang ada di dalam mata Youngho. " _Kiss me..._ "

Dan Youngho menciumnya. Tidak ada kembang api yang meledak dari balik kelopak matanya, tidak ada alunan biola yang mendayu. Hanya ada suara hujan dan Taeyong yang terasa hangat dalam pelukannya. Hanya terasa benar, seperti keping terakhir yang melengkapi puzzle yang belum selesai, seperti gelungan ombak yang mengalir ke samudra. Seperti rumah.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NOTES:** /nyanyi/ Kiss Kiss Kiss kimi dake wo, kore kara mo mitsumeteitai. Akhirnya Johnyong ciuman! Nah next nya apa? Apakah mereka akan mulus-mulus aja? Ataukah akan terjadi sesuatu? Lalalala stay tuned

Oh iyaa maaf telat banget updatenya. Selain lagi sibuk banget, saya juga kena writers block lol, soalnya ga kayak biasanya ini fic ditulis tanpa mikirin plot dan ending. Beneran stuck tapi sekarang akhirnya udah nemu plotnya. Mungkin tiga chapter fic ini lagi selesai dan saya bisa lanjut ke fic johnyong selanjutnya. Mafia AU, yes. Who's with me? Ini efek nonton MV limitless versi Jepang. I instantly thinks about NCT as kkangpae or yakuza. Eh tapi mungkin ga juga. Kayaknya pingin bikin yang fluffy lagi next. CEO!Johnny sama bartender!Taeyong. Hmm, I'll probably write the Mafia AU in English tho

Anyway, makasih info-info dan referensinya. Akhirnya bikin twitter baru demi follow follow acct fan Johnny, Taeyong sama Johnyong :D Ah iya abang Johnny emang shipable banget, author juga soft lho sama JohnJae, so cute. Sayangnya saya type author yang satu writing, satu otp. Baca sih bisa tapi klo bikin fic dari otp second line rasanya susah banget lol. Yah tiap writer beda-beda sih ya /iri sama fic author yang gampang banget nulis/ Makasih udah baca fic ini, review ya kalau berkenan. See you next week, bye! /kiss kiss kiss/


End file.
